


The Haunting of Carmilla Karnstein

by FallingStarProductions



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Multiple Voices, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, victorian gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingStarProductions/pseuds/FallingStarProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura Hollis, age 99, lies dying in her family's mansion in Eastern Europe. </p><p>Carmilla Karnstein, who had been presumed dead, returns to haunt Laura, as she had when Laura was just a girl. </p><p>Carmilla has a plan to save Laura from death forever. But will Laura agree to it? </p><p>(The plot of this story is based on J. Sheridan LeFanu's novella "Carmilla", but the themes and the character of Laura are inspired by the web series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haunting of Carmilla Karnstein

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ovtzsgfq5xwxs20/The+Haunting+of+Carmilla+Karnstein+-+5716%2C+1.41+PM.mp3) to download from Mediafire.

Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5791420/chapters/13348066) to read the story


End file.
